


Green Tea

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri Fluff [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caring Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Short Story, Sick Viktor, Sweet, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Viktor is not well, thankfully Yuuri's Mama taught him natural medicine.Sweet and fluffy short story of domestic life in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household.





	Green Tea

Yuuri awoke to the sound of heavy rain colliding against the window of the darkened bedroom.

He scrunched his nose, no, it wasn't the weather that had woken him; he rolled over and was greeted by an empty space where Viktor should have been sprawled, fast asleep and snoring softly. He patted the mattress only to discover that the sheets were cold, his husband had been missing from their bed for sometime.

Fumbling for his glasses on the nightstand, he slipped them on and looked towards the connecting door to the ensuite. It was closed, bright light bleeding through the gap at the bottom; Makka laying with his nose pressed to the base of the door whimpering softly.

Throwing back the covers he climbed out of the warm, king sized bed and padded silently across the wooden flooring, glancing, as he always did, at the wedding photograph of them hanging on the white wall above their bed. In it, forever frozen in time, they were kissing under a cherry tree in full blossom outside Yu-Topia, the picture never failing to bring forth a happy smile to grace his pink lips.

A noise from the bathroom caused Makka to whine louder, Yuuri now hurrying towards the distressed poodle. "Sweetheart?" he called gently as he rubbed the dogs fluffy ears to reassure him, looking at the door as he heard a hiccuped cry in reply to his enquiry, "D-Don't c-come in..."

Makka boofed quietly as Yuuri tried the handle of the door and found it locked, "Honey, what's wrong, let me help y..." his sentence was interrupted by the sound of violent, pained heaving and splashing as the contents of his husbands stomach landed in water, "oh fuck," he breathed, "Vitya, I'm going to get you some water and something to settle your stomach, unlock the door please," a muffled groan was the only response followed by the sound of the key turning in the lock.

-

Thankfully Yuuri had paid close attention whilst he lived in Japan when his mother had taught him and Mari about natural medicines, so their kitchen cupboards at home always contained ingredients to help most common ailments.

Swiftly he made a pot of tea that would calm and settle his partners belly, carrying it carefully on a tray alongside a glass of water and several clean washcloths from the laundry room towards the bathroom.

"I'm coming in..."

-

Viktor tried so hard not to cry when the soft hand of his husband laid gently on his naked and sweating skin, giving in to his tears when he felt a soothing kiss being placed on the top of his head.

"I s-said don't come i-in," he sobbed, "I d-don't want you to catch it..."

Yuuri hummed low in reply, ignoring the older man's feeble attempts to get him to leave the room. "Darling, you are ill, I'm not going anywhere, in sickness and in health, remember?" he cooed, wringing out a cool cloth and tenderly wiping Viktor's ashen face as he rested his forehead on the edge of the bath.

The Russians grateful smile vanished as he leaned back over the toilet again, shaking as he vomited repeatedly, goosebumps and beads of sweat breaking out on the skin of his back causing him to have a full body shiver. Yuuri pulled one of their large luxurious bath towels down from the back of the door and wrapped it around Viktor's naked frame, sweeping his silver fringe away from his damp forehead with his fingers.

"Do you think you can manage to drink something? I've made Mama's special tea to help your stomach," he whispered, brown eyes filling with tears, he hated seeing Viktor ill; it happened so infrequently but it always made the younger man feel like he'd failed his husband in some way.

Viktor shook his head as he heaved again, whining at the pain the contractions were causing, his stomach now completely empty of the food he had eaten the previous evening.

"Please? For me?"

The silver haired man grinned despite feeling like he was dying as he stared into the bowl of the toilet; how come, even whilst being ill, he couldn't refuse his beloved husband anything?

"O-Ok, I-I'll try..."

-

The tea was bitter on his tongue and he instantly retched as the warm liquid trickled down his throat on its way to his stomach. Pressing his lips so tightly together they turned white, he swallowed the foul tasting fluid, not wanting to disappoint the black haired man sitting next to him with a concerned look on his beautiful face.

Once he was pretty certain the tea wasn't going to make a reappearance he smiled a wobbly smile and took another sip.

It was still as disgusting but he placed all his faith in Mama Katsuki and her infamous knowledge of remedies and drank, trying not to breathe until the cup was empty.

With a shaking hand he gave the cup back, his heart sinking as Yuuri smiled and poured him a second one.

"I-I've had s-some," he whined, a look of panic covering his face as he burped, expecting the green liquid to be expelled from his body at high speed, unsure if he would make it to the toilet in time, or if he would be throwing up all over his husband.

To his great relief, the tea stayed in his stomach and he blushed instead at the horrible noise he had made. Why on earth, he wondered, was the bed rumpled, gorgeous looking man he was married to still smiling lovingly at him when he knew he looked like shit and probably smelt like it too. He pulled the towel tighter around himself and huffed, he hated looking anything less than perfect for his husband.

"Mama says two or three cups gives the best and fastest relief," the Japanese man whispered, interrupting his thoughts and laying his hand on the older man's covered thigh, "I know you can do it for me, my love."

Viktor gave a curt nod and vowed to have his revenge with a Russian cure when Yuuri was next ill, he knew he meant well, but this concoction was vile. He lowered his gaze to the small red cup filled with green sludge that had been pressed into his hand and frowned, fixing a determined look on his face.

A small snort caused him to raise his blue eyes to look at his lovers visage, surprised to see a tiny grin blooming there. He raised an eyebrow quizzically as he chugged back the offending tea in one gulp, another retch and loud belch breaking free before he could stop them.

"It's ok, I know it's disgusting, Mama has made me drink it enough times," Yuuri chuckled, stroking the silver haired mans face with his fingertips, "you are being very brave, darling, I always used to throw up again after the first cup..."

The Russian sagged a little in relief and leant against the smaller man, smiling at the arm that wrapped itself around his waist, "Disgusting? I think it's the worst thing you've ever made me swallow!" he exclaimed, his head resting on Yuuri's shoulder. "Do I really have to drink another cupful?"

"Depends, how do you feel? Apart from being full of rank tea!"

Viktor had to grin at that, stopping before replying to assess the situation in his belly. Surprisingly he felt a little better already, still a touch queasy, but no where near as sick as he had been feeling.

"Like I owe Mama an apology," he grinned, laughing as another noisy burp burst out of his mouth, no longer embarrassed as Yuuri was laughing with him, "I don't ever want to know what was in that, but it's worked," he declared, wiping his face again with the offered fresh washcloth, "let me clean my teeth and we can go back to bed."

The younger man smiled as he tidied up the bathroom, cleaning the toilet as his husband hummed happily, towel now tied round his slim waist, washing his face and taking away the bad taste of the tea with his expensive toothpaste.

-

Makka flumped back into his usual spot at the end of the bed, happy now his two masters were back where they should be.

Viktor nestled his head onto Yuuri's chest and yawned, "Thank you love for looking after me," he sighed, pressing kisses on the skin exposed under the well loved v necked t-shirt his husband wore to sleep in. "Always, sweetheart," Yuuri mumbled, sleep rapidly overtaking him again as he vaguely noticed the heavy rain still hitting the bedroom window, "anything for you."


End file.
